


i'll be with you from dusk 'till dawn (baby i'm right here)

by MavenMorozova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (just because rose is a prisoner), Caring Armitage Hux, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Gingerrose Secret Spy, Light crack, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Prisoner Rose Tico, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Team Up, Unplanned Pregnancy, only at the beginning though then it gets serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: After Rose is caught by the First Order, she is forced to be Hux’s responsibility to the dismay of them both. When Rose gets pregnant after a particularly eventful morning, Hux decides to betray the First Order and help them both escape.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34
Collections: Gingerose Holiday Exchange 2020: Secret Spy, Star Wars Multishippers





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izachii/gifts).



> For the 2020 Gingerrose Secret Spy event, Happy Holidays Steffi! It was a lot of fun to write for your jar prompts;)
> 
> This fic will be posted in 5-6 parts. I have three parts written as of today, and I'll finish this lil fic as we turn the corner into the new year! These chapters will be on the shorter side:)
> 
> *title is from "dusk 'till dawn" by zayn & sia*
> 
> I hope you enjoy, everyone!<3

The durasteel bindings were tight around Rose’s wrists, grinding into her skin uncomfortably. She couldn’t remember how long she’d been tied up here, but she certainly had lost track of the number of hours it had been. Hours, perhaps? She hoped it wasn’t more than that.

After a while longer, when she was half-asleep, she was shaken awake and saw only a pair of thick black, polished boots. Boots too fancy for anyone in the Resistance, which meant… _Oh, kriff._ She was still on the First Order’s destroyer.

The last few hours were a haze of energy passed from her bones far too quickly. She remembered fighting; she remembered biting that orange-haired man’s hand, the one who had looked like polished stone with a permanent sneer, and then they had fought.

She hoped at least Finn had escaped before they had subdued her, probably using an advanced type of stun gun. She wouldn't have gone down too easily.

Slowly a pair of fingers inserted themselves under her chin, bidding her to look upwards. Rose grimaced, her eyes dark with anger and the urge to pounce again. It was the officer who had ridiculed and punished her before, and now he was back, sneering down at her like she was a speck of dirt on his shoe.

“Come with me,” the general muttered, and Rose strained her mind to remember what his name was. _It didn’t matter,_ she thought immediately afterwards. Hopefully, she would be free of him soon, for if Finn had escaped, surely she could as well.

“Wait!” Rose protested as he hoisted her up by her elbows and dragged her across the cell-like room. “Please—just tell me if Finn made it out of here!” She steeled her glare at him. “I need to know.”

The fire-haired general sniffed pompously and turned away from her. He gave her wrists a tug and led them from the room and down a long corridor. “ _FN-2187_ ,” he began, emphasizing the numbers of Finn’s former identification, “caused quite a bit of trouble before we subdued him. He’s with Captain Phasma now, at this point, most likely dead, seeing that I ordered his execution around an hour ago. You’ll never see him again.”

Rose gritted her teeth as emotion and pain exploded in her skull, and she blinked once to calm herself. She wouldn’t let this man’s smugness prompt another explosion of anger from her. No...she’d have to escape another way. And Finn...he couldn’t be dead. He just _couldn’t_. She refused to accept it. Otherwise, why would she even be alive?

In silence, he led her to a much nicer section of the Star Destroyer, where Rose could see other officers milling about in a lounge room they passed and a few more making a pot of caf in a galley kitchen. “Where are you taking me?” Rose asked apprehensively, wrists squirming in their restraints. Thankfully, her captor had stopped dragging her a while ago, as she had convinced him that she could easily follow without being led on a leash like a dog.

“Are you quite sure?” he had asked her with that perpetual sneer, sarcasm dripping from every crevice on his face. “It certainly didn’t seem that way when you were about to tear off my fingers, and shaking your head about like an animal.”

Rose had fumed then, and calmly told him that she’d behave better this time. For her own sake, she was doing just that right now, more for her dignity than anything else. She didn’t kriffing care what the general would think.

They reached a less-busy hall, each side lined with doors like a fancy sort of hyperspace hotel. “Where—”

“Shut up,” the general barked, and Rose flinched at the sudden harshness in his tone, as opposed to the simple disdain he’d been carrying before. “And you will address me by my title, rebel scum.”

“Just ‘General?’” Rose asked.

“That, or General Hux, if you wish,” he said stiffly.

So _that_ was his name, then.

Finally, they reached a door at the end of the hall, and Hux put his hand on a sensor there. An opening split the wall, seemingly, and they both stepped into a luxurious set of quarters. “Whose are these, General?” Surely this couldn’t be for her.

Hux pivoted and looked at her, grimacing slightly. “These are my quarters, Tico,” he muttered, sounding rather irked by the fact. “The Supreme Leader has ordered that you stay with me. You’ll stay here until we schedule your execution date.”

Rose’s jaw hung open. She was going to be staying...here? In the bedroom of the general of the karking _First Order?_ “This can’t be right, sir,” she said to him out loud. “Why—?”

“The Supreme Leader is rather...upset with me,” Hux said, flicking a piece of lint from his gloves. Sighing, he flopped onto a chair beside the wall, leaving Rose standing there awkwardly. “You’ll be fine here. Can I trust you to not burn down the place while I’m gone?”

Rose levelled him with an even stare, and Hux sighed. “No, I can’t.” He stood and turned to leave again. “You can sleep, and I’ll be back with food later. Don’t touch anything, mouse.”

“Wait! General Hux!” Rose called, lifting her wrists. She was _not_ a mouse, far from it, in fact. And his little nickname for her infuriated her even further. “Can you just—?”

“Absolutely not,” he replied with a smirk. “I will be back around 21:00. You can last until then, right?”

The door slid shut behind him with a gentle grinding of metal on metal.

### ***

The hours inside of Hux’s quarters passed slowly, and with her watch scuffed and broken from the First Order’s manhandling of her, Rose had no way to tell how much time had actually passed. She made up a game where she counted the colors in the room, and another where she slept and tried to dream. In another, she imagined many ‘what if’ scenarios where she had and Finn had never tried to ally with DJ the slicer and never gotten betrayed because of it, and in another, she imagined that she was still with her sister, safe in the Resistance, pendant intact and on her chest.

At the last image conjured by her mind, Rose began to cry softly, each sob sending the pulse of a headache through her skull. She was dehydrated, she knew, and crying would do her no good, but she couldn’t help it. She needed the emotional release that tears would bring.

After what seemed like forever, her body aching and exhausted, Rose finally drifted off into sleep, her cheeks still stained with dirt and streaked with salty tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated! :D


	2. ii.

She woke to a sound she recognized: the metal door opening and Hux’s nasally voice emitting from the other side. “Still there, little mouse?” he asked her disdainfully, seemingly hopeful that she would have died in his absence. Rose jolted upwards from her slumped position, blinking her eyes from sleep rapidly. She hadn’t even been aware that she had drifted off.

“Oh,” she said. “It’s you.”

Hux rolled his eyes at her. “Yes. Surprising, isn’t it?”

Rose huffed and turned away from him, a difficult movement considering that she was still sitting with her back against the wall and her wrists bound by durasteel cuffs behind her hips.

“You’re filthy.” His voice was its typical self, but there was something there she hadn’t sensed before. Not concern, of course, but a little hesitance. Perhaps, now that she was more of a diminutive presence before him, practically discarded on the floor, hungry and thirsty, filthy and needing to piss, he saw what she truly was beneath all the armor: just a girl, who was fighting for everything she could, working to her last breath to secure a future for herself and for her friends, not taking her sister’s sacrifice in vain.

Well. She knew that he was not thinking  _ those exact things, _ but she hoped that the sentiment was there. There was a softness around the corner of his eyes as he stepped into his quarters and helped her to stand, looking down at her thoughtfully.

“You  _ smell  _ terrible, too,” Hux commented bluntly, wrinkling his nose.

“Maybe that wouldn’t have been a problem if you could have just allowed me to shower, sir,” Rose quipped with a shrug that only  _ attempted _ nonchalance. “And then I wouldn’t be staining your carpet, either. These are your personal quarters, not a prison cell, you know.”

She saw the muscles in Hux’s jaw clench as she spoke, and sighing, she allowed herself to lean back. “But it’s your call, General.”

He hastily grabbed her before she could lean against the wall again, eyes bulging as if he was terrified of the invisible germs that she might infect it with. “Fine,” he finally bit out. “You can shower.”

Rose didn’t smile. “Thank you.”

He pointed her towards his personal fresher, flaring his nostrils as he did so. When Rose reached the door, finger poised over the button to slide it open, she paused and held out her wrists. “And I’m going to need a change of clothes...unless you want me to stay in this ‘filthy’ officer’s uniform.”

Hux grimaced and pursed his lips, finally releasing the lock to her handcuffs. “I will find you some clothes,” he said softly. “Just...get clean, please.” He turned away, unable to look at her, and Rose wasn’t sure if she should feel offended or thankful. Instead of either, she settled for silence, entering the fresher and shutting the door swiftly behind her.

She quickly started up a shower—the controls weren’t too different from the facilities on the Resistance ships, though certainly more luxurious—and stripped herself of her sullied clothing. The water was warm and soft against her skin, and Rose had to stand there for a while just to soak it all in. Sighing, she closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face, letting the droplets trickle down her short figure.

After a moment, Rose decided that she better get cleaned up, and so she did, albeit with hesitation, for Hux’s supply of soaps and creams was endless, and she was unused to so many options.

After deciding on the simplest items she could find, Rose washed herself and ran shampoo—actual, nice shampoo!—through her hair. She was reluctant to turn off the comforting water, but it had to be done, though she was shivering when she stepped out.

Rose found a towel folded neatly in the fresher cupboard and wrapped it around herself, waiting for Hux to arrive with a change of clothes. She wasn’t just going to...step out into his bedroom, after all. That was beneath her, even if everything was hidden.

So she waited. And waited. _ And waited… _

Finally, the door slid open on its automatic sliding mechanism. Rose gasped at the suddenness of it all, but she found that Hux had his back turned to her, arms crossed behind his back with a bundle within them.

Rose took them without a word, and Hux’s boots clicked away, the door sliding shut behind him.

Once he was gone, Rose rolled out the bundle he’d brought her. She was surprised to find another officer’s uniform, tailored to fit a petite and chubby woman. Rose sent a silent prayer of thanks to the galaxy that there was someone else in the First Order who shared her body type. It was rather difficult getting a hold of clothing that fit her sometimes, especially in the Resistance, where resources were sparse, and the uniforms tended to be more ‘one-size-fits-all’ (which, of course, was incorrect. One size did  _ not _ fit all).

But there was something else tucked underneath the layers of cloth. Rose frowned and reached under the hem of the uniform’s collar, finding more there: a simple nightgown of an off-white color, and something tucked within that, too.

She nearly gasped when she pulled it out. There in her hand was a neat set of underclothes, unfrilled white underwear and a bra. Had Hux...had he—well—?

Rose swallowed. She had seen the way he’d looked at her before, and it didn’t quite unsettle her, but something about it was still unusual. Attraction, she knew, was a dangerous thing, especially when it was towards someone like her, who was small and round-faced and not typically seen as a threat. But she also needed the underclothes.

After a minute’s more hesitation, and an impatient grunt from Hux outside the door, Rose shoved on the underwear, bra, and clean nightclothes, tucking the uniform under her arm and pulling her hair into a towel. She gave herself a quick once-over and nod in the mirror and opened the door.

Hux was standing there, not looking at her, but over her, his index finger tapping impatiently on his wrist. “Thank you,” he said in a terse, sarcastic voice, and promptly shoved past her into the fresher, leaving Rose stunned.

_ The poor man had only needed to pee, _ she thought, then immediately chided herself. He wasn’t some ‘poor man.’ He was the Commanding General of the entire kriffing First Order, second only to Kylo Ren!  _ This was—it was— _

She couldn’t allow herself to feel anything for him but fury.

Rose closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then set her new uniform down on the chair Hux had sat in earlier. She wasn’t sure what her role would be as, well, as a prisoner, but she wanted to at least get a good night’s rest if she could afford it. And if Hux would let her, that is.

He emerged from the fresher not soon after, a towel wrapped around his hips and orange hair slicked behind his ears with water. He looked picturesque, something from a holodrama. Rose swallowed. She wouldn’t admit that he was attractive, even if he did have nicely sculpted abdominals. That was a shallow thing to be attracted to someone for. She supposed that he was objectively good-looking, but nothing special besides.

Sighing, Rose turned away, allowing him to pull on clothes as well.

She turned when she heard him clear his throat. He was lying on his bed, sprawled across the largeness of it with one head propped up via his wrist and elbow. And he was smirking at her.

Rose didn’t know what to say, so she just stood there silently, arms coming to rest over her clothed breasts in some sort of barrier.

“You aren’t going to sleep on the floor, are you?” Hux asked her, fingers drumming on the comforter.

Rose sniffed. “You are ignorant of many things, General. Culture is one. Besides, I’d rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with  _ you.” _

He pretended to look offended, and Rose’s lips thinned.  _ It wouldn’t be so hard, _ her mind whispered to her quietly.  _ He’s only asking you to sleep with him, nothing more. _

Rose immediately shook the thought from her head.  _ Absolutely not! _ The First Order— _ General Hux himself _ —had taken everything from her; Paige, Finn, the Resistance, her pendant...they were all gone, and she would not be so starved of comfort and warmth as to sleep with the man who was the monster who had done all of those things.

“I’ll take the floor,” she told him bluntly.

Hux looked rather disappointed, but he shrugged with easy nonchalance and pulled back his comforter, sliding between the sheets with a sigh. “You’ll regret it, Tico. And you’re welcome anytime.”

“Do I get a blanket?” she asked.

A pale forearm poked itself from the covers and gestured over to a closet Rose hadn’t noticed yet. “There should be some extras over there.”

###  ***

Rose felt an odd itch as she tried to fall asleep, huddled on a pile of blankets and sheets beside Hux’s bed. It wasn’t...well, not an  _ itch, _ per se, but it was terrible, and she couldn’t get rid of it. A premonition, perhaps? An annoyance she couldn’t remember?

_ Not quite any of those _ , she realized.

She was cold, and lonely, too. She missed Paige most of all, for though her sister had died honorably, the wound in her heart had never truly healed. And while she had just met Finn, her friend was kind and brave...he hadn’t deserved death at the cruel hands of the First Order. It wouldn’t have been the death of a capture, either, but that of a traitor returned ‘home,’ a deserted stormtrooper receiving punishment for all that he had failed to do and done instead. It hurt her to think about it.

And Rose...Rose was so, so  _ alone. _

_ Maybe…. _ she thought, but no—this was exactly what Hux wanted. The general had smiled at her with that taunting, knowing smirk of his as she had fluffed up her blankets, simply rolling over on the bed without comment. He was on the other side now, face turned towards the wall and back facing the large expanse of what was left on the bed. To Rose, it seemed as if he had left room for a second person on purpose...like he wanted her there. But why would  _ he  _ care about  _ her? _

It might have been that he was just as lonely as she was.

Time passed with a long, heavy hand. Or perhaps it hadn’t moved at all.

Rose stared at the broken watch she’d removed from her wrist and placed beside her on the floor, blinking at it softly. Despite the fact that it was irreparable, she found its unassuming elegance calming, even with the scratches and dings the watch had taken to its edges.

It was old; a relic from the Old Republic. Paige and Rose’s mother had gotten it as a wedding gift from their in-laws, or so she was told. It had been used for generations upon generations, even when holo-wrist devices became the fashion.

And now it was broken.

Rose turned over and sighed. Maybe she would just let the general win this time. She could...sleep with him. It was  _ just _ sleeping, after all, and if he tried to kiss her, well. It wasn’t like he was unattractive. Objectively. She’d enjoy it, and they’d go back to being enemies.

She couldn’t forget that he’d taken everything from her.  _ Everything. _

But physicality...that didn’t change anything, she told herself. She’d do what she needed to do in order to make herself seem complacent, to make him believe that she was just his little obedient pet with a bit of a fiery side. That was a good act, was it not?

She told herself that she was just sleepy, and exhausted people didn’t think straight.

Cringing at her own audacity, pretending that everything was fine, Rose pulled herself into a sitting position and pushed off her blankets, feeling the coolness of the air-conditioned room against her skin.

_ Here goes nothing. _

Holding her breath, she rose from her makeshift sleeping space on the floor and crept over to Hux’s bed, eyeing it warily. He was snoring faintly, the sound alerting her to the fact that he was sound asleep. As he breathed slowly, pale face slightly upturned to the faux-starlight emitting from the ceiling, his bright orange hair, darkened by the absence of light, fluttered over his mouth.

Rose fought the urge to laugh. In the white lights of the Star Destroyer by day, the general’s hair was slicked behind his ears in the harshest of militaristic fashions, but during the night, it fell from its stiffness in front of his face. Rose suddenly felt the impulse to tuck the stray strand behind his ear where it belonged…

_ What was wrong with her? _

Clenching her fingers in frustration at her own body’s betrayal, Rose climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She angled herself away from the general’s large figure and closed her eyes again.

This time, sleep came to her easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments are much appreciated! xx


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in this chapter;)

Something was different when Rose woke, and her eyelids shot open almost instantly, flitting around the parts of the room she could see.

Then she realized— Nothing was out of place at all. Except that General Hux’s pale arm was tucked around her waist, and his large body was cocooned around hers, legs entangled with each other and his hot breath on the top of her head.

Rose didn’t dare move. If she woke him...she couldn’t imagine what might happen. Even if their entanglement was his fault, he’d surely blame it on _her,_ the ‘rebel scum.’ The thought was discomforting...to say the least.

Above her—or behind her—Hux let out a soft, pleasant sound. A sigh in his sleep, but a telltale sign in any human that he’d be waking in just a few moments. Rose steeled herself, muscles unconsciously clenching.

“Good morning, little mouse.”

Rose flinched violently at his words, his voice still crackling with sleep and so near to her ear. She was all too aware now of the way that their bodies were pressed together, the large, warm expanse of his chest cradling the thinly-veiled flesh of her back. Her nightgown was thin, and in the night it had been pushed up around her waist, leaving her thighs and clothed ass exposed.

_Kriff—no._

Embarrassment hit her like a wave, and Rose felt her cheeks pinken as she swiveled her gaze to meet Hux’s. He was smirking at her again, and though his eyes did not retain much of the vigorous contempt that they had held the previous evening, Rose again felt the burning irritation at his smugness fit her full force in the chest. She matched his sneer in reply, curling her lip and pushing away from him.

“You didn’t—”

Hux raised one eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything, mouse,” he said. “You decided to...sleep with me. And I ended up, for lack of more precise words, ‘spooning’ you.” He oddly enough sounded delighted at the fact.

Rose’s jaw twitched. “Well, it won’t happen again.”

“Which part?” he asked, still with that infuriating smirk. He didn’t need to go on.

“No part of it,” Rose huffed, letting her head fall back onto the pillow with a grimace. “Blast...I hate you.”

She felt the ghost of a touch on her waist move, and realized that she was still wrapped in his embrace from the night. Rose tensed, but did not dare move. Whether it was because she felt that he would hurt her or because she did not want the moment to end, she could not say.

Hux’s hand moved from her waist to her thigh, thumb moving in slow circles. “Do you hate me, little mouse? You should be careful of what you say to your superior officer.”

Rose gritted her teeth. “I’m not a part of the First Order,” she spat. “I don’t answer to you.” It was hard to speak with conviction, however, when she was lying flat on her back on a bed—the bed of the general of the First Order, nonetheless—and he was touching her more and more intimately as she struggled not to writhe beneath him.

“You are not a part of the First Order,” Hux echoed with a small laugh, or perhaps just the shell of one. “That’s right, Tico. You are my prisoner. Which makes it all the worse for you, yes?”

His lips curled into that sickening cruel grin again. Rose bit her lip as his hand dipped lower and in between her legs, trailing along the soft fat of her thighs. “It doesn’t matter, General. I’ll be away from here soon.”

Hux’s smile remained, and he did not even flinch at the venom in her voice. “I’m sure you will be,” he replied with no small amount of condescension. “Until then...you’re stuck with me.”

She heard the unspoken words as well. _I’m stuck with you, too_. It was all in his eyes, the way he tilted slightly away from her as he spoke to her, and it was the first time she was able to see through one of Hux’s layers. He was almost as frustrated as she was.

If she was being honest with herself, that made her feel just the _tiniest_ bit vindicated.

She couldn’t think about it for long, though, because soon the hand between her thighs was moving ever closer to her pussy, and Rose could barely breathe. She needed him in a way she had never needed _anyone,_ and the thought of him alone was causing her to spiral. She hated herself for the way that her body— _not her,_ she told herself—was reacting, and she hated Hux for it, too.

And mostly...she didn’t feel ready.

“Stop—” Rose gasped, flinching away from his touch as he fingered the band of her underwear. “Please, sir...I—I’ve never done this before.”

She was ashamed that her smooth, solid front had crumbled, and that now she was reduced to a stuttering mess.

But Hux immediately withdrew from her, rolling on the bed so that he was a safe quarter-meter away. He looked stunned, but polite. For a First Order piece of scum, anyways. “You’re a virgin?”

Rose blushed again. “Well, yes. I just said that.”

“I just said that, _sir.”_

She shot him a withering glare, and he shrank back into himself, face softening. He looked surprisingly mollified. “Right, of course. Well, if you want to…”

“That’s the thing,” Rose whispered, unsure if her words were meant for him or herself. “I don’t want to. _And_ I do.”

Hux didn’t say anything, giving her space to think. Rose was thankful for that, but she didn’t know what to say. Or what to think, for that matter. All she could feel was the clawing heat of desire and odd endearment to the general’s person, yet also the cloying sensation that she was _wrong,_ not only in the wrong place and timeline, and with the wrong person, but that she herself was also doing something terrible just by being in the situation. By even being affected by the general’s charms.

In the end, she blurted, “Don’t you have troops to command? A Resistance to squash?” Rose couldn’t help the bitterness that seeped into her tone.

Of course, it did nothing to affect the general’s calm and poised mask which had somehow slipped back on without her noticing. “Thanks to your little stunt ‘infiltrating’ the Finalizer,” he told her quietly, “in which you _failed,_ we were able to track the Resistance’s final destination, and arrive there through hyperspace travel before they could. Simple logic. With the Supreme Leader taking care of the troublesome girl who dares call herself a Jedi, this whole idiotic conflict will be over soon. And my duties have been relegated to dealing with you.”

Then he was silent, and Rose’s head spun with the information. She could have retched right on the blankets that were pulled up to her shoulders, stained the white sheets with her sick. The Resistance was on its last legs because of _her,_ her and Finn and their absolutely _idiotic_ plan. Why had they thought that they could infiltrate a fascist empire? _How?_

Rose felt a wave of nausea pump its way up her throat again and she pulled the blankets tighter around her. Almost immediately, a set of warm arms ensconced her figure, pale and bare, lightly corded with muscle and lined with a thin amount of the same orange hair that sprouted from Hux’s head.

Rose flinched away, tried to pull herself free, for though she blamed herself, _he_ was the one who had brought the course of action in existence. Hopefully, one day she’d be able to forgive herself for all the deaths she’d inadvertently caused. But she couldn’t forgive _him._ Ever.

But no matter how hard she struggled to free herself from his arms, he wouldn’t release her. Rose hated to admit it, but his embrace _was_ , in fact, comforting, firm yet still gentle. She hated it, despised how she craved his touch and didn’t want the hug to end.

“Tico— _Rose,”_ Hux whispered, and she stilled at the insistence of his voice. He’d spoken her name, her first name, voice lowered to that tender cadence of a lover. “You misunderstand me. The reason why I’m here with you, instead of out, commanding my troops...it’s a punishment, Rose. I sent information to the Resistance and...” He leaned into her ear, urgently speaking and eyes roving about the room as if there was a hidden camera. Maybe there was. “...I purposefully left a weak link in Starkiller Base.”

His mask was slipping again. He looked...in pain, almost as hating of himself as she felt in her own heart. And unlike the last time, Rose couldn’t find it within herself to feel vindication at his struggle. It was the same as hers. Which meant…

_Had he betrayed the First Order?_

Hux opened his mouth, eyes staring wide at her, about to speak again.

Rose didn’t let him. In a jerky movement she didn’t even realize she was making, she had placed her finger over his lips, and before she knew it, his hands were slipping from their comforting place around her waist back to the softness of her thighs, massaging their insides softly.

“Little mouse,” Hux murmured hoarsely, “may I?”

Rose swallowed. She wasn’t sure she wanted her first time to be with this terrible man, who, despite his betrayal of the First Order, was still a member in the first place, still had killed millions of people with the flares of the mass superweapon he’d created. Even if he _had_ implanted its fatal flaw. It was still a crime infused with the hatred and hunger for power that only the worst of people could cling to. Besides, if they _were_ being watched after all...but that was a ridiculous notion.

And she couldn’t deny she wanted him.

So with a sigh, Rose nodded, the simple movement quelling her doubts as she pushed them back down into her subconscious.

Hux grinned, a true smile this time—not his sadistic smirk. His fingers began to move, then, making their way centimeter by centimeter up her inner thighs and to her clothed cunt, swiping over the area softly. Rose couldn’t help but clench as he pressed his touch into her, and she giggled when she found that the feeling left her ticklish.

“You may be new to this, but you’re already so wet for me,” Hux whispered, his Arkanis accent bliss against her ear. He’d somehow crawled on top of her and was now encircling her left breast with his spare hand. Rose squirmed against him, wanting him closer, further, _more…_

“Please,” she whispered, unsure of what she was begging for.

His fingers ghosted over the band of her underwear just as it had earlier. Slowly, he peeled it from her skin and pressed it down her hips. Her hips canted into his touch as he did so, and she let out a small moan as he pressed into the bare skin and soft crinkly hair that remained. “General—General, please—”

He let out a low growl as he shifted his body from where it was positioned over her, this time so that his mouth lined up with her wanting pussy. “Are you ready, little mouse?”

Her breathing was shallow, and she could feel her muscles slightly shaking. “Y-yes.”

Eyelids heavy with lust, his mouth lowered to her warmth, and Rose could feel each bit of touch acutely, each flutter of his breath. His tongue flicked over her clit and she whimpered, hands flying from where they were curled on her stomach to his hair, fingers curling around the orange strands and tangling them.

“You like that?” he whispered, and Rose could _feel each word._ Her chest was rising and falling quickly, breasts heaving under the thin cloth of the nightgown he’d given her. She nodded, the movement frantic and desperate. “More,” she begged him.

“Tell me,” was his only reply, with a subsequent nip at her clit. Rose moaned again, bucking against his lips. “Tell me what you want.”

“Take me,” she whispered back shakily. “Eat me out, fuck me, I don’t care.”

Hux let out a soft, dangerous laugh. “Such vulgar words from my little mouse. You have no idea what I can do to you, little one.”

She did know. And she wanted every bit of it.

Shrugging as if it was nothing, he returned to his task, tongue dipping between her folds and across her wetness. Rose practically shrieked, pleasure flooding through from her cunt across her body. She’d never experienced _anything_ like this before, the pure bliss and carnal _want_. She didn’t know what to do with the feeling.

And the General did not give her a moment to rest, not a single break as he swiped his tongue in a wide band down her pussy again, the tip on its long end teasing her hole and causing Rose to scream. “Sir, please! I need you—” She cut herself off, realizing that she still didn’t know his name.

“Armitage,” he moaned against her pussy, which squeezed in acknowledgement at his answer to her silent plea. “It’s Armitage.”

“Armitage,” she repeated softly, voice turning to a long groan as he began to move faster, hands moving to grip her ass to get a better position. He ate her out like a man who was starving, a man who hadn’t eaten in months, a man thirsty for divinity. She felt like a goddess, and she felt the dirtiest she’d ever felt in her life. What would her friends at the Resistance think, now that she was being fucked by _General kriffing Hux?_

This was insanity.

 _“Ah—”_ she heard herself say when she approached a peak, a place she’d only ever imagined, a place she thought was reserved for men. Rose had never imagined a woman could feel this way, it’s not what she had been taught, but she let Armitage Hux bring her over the edge, his tongue dancing between her folds and around her clit like a swirl of archaic magic.

“Oh, Armitage,” moaned Rose, eyes rolled back in ecstasy. “General...you’re so talented with your mouth, sir.”

She suddenly felt something hard against her leg, and there was a slight shuffling as Hux—Armitage—ripped off his sleeping shorts, revealing his cock, hard and pulsing. “I need you,” he growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, albeit pleasurable ones. “I need to be inside you, Rose.”

She tried to assent, but all that left her mouth was a low whine. He chuckled at the sound, and his fingers moved to insert themselves insider her, scissoring her open.

“Ah,” Rose said, a mix between a moan of pain and pleasure. “It hurts.” Not that she had expected anything less, but it was so _sudden..._

“I’ll be careful,” he told her, and slowly pulled out his fingers, leaving Rose with tears of pain welling in her eyes as he replaced his fingers with his cock. He kept his movements slow, pressing into her and pausing to let her adjust to him before moving further.

Finally, he bottomed out with a sigh, and Rose was practically crying beneath him. It was so unlike her that he wanted to brush aside a lock of her beautiful, straight black hair, kiss her on the lips gently, tell her that it would be fine. But he had no idea how it felt.

After a few moments, Rose opened her eyes, trying to ignore the ache that pounded in her cunt, and nodded up at him. “I’m okay now.”

“Are you?” he asked with a worried crease in his eyebrows.

She nodded fervently. Though it hurt, her need for release outweighed the pain. “Please just...go. But slowly.”

Hux nodded, and he kissed her gently, softly, then more insistent, tongue embracing hers as he pulled out of her and pushed in again, their movement coated by Rose’s slick arousal. He let out a low groan into her mouth, and Rose felt herself clench painfully at the sign of his pleasure, pressing into the kiss. Briefly, faintly, she realized that it was the first time that they _had_ kissed.

He was moving slightly faster now, and pain scorched through her center, but she couldn’t help it as her hips canted against his, and he pounded into her, hands pinning hers to the pillow above her head. She wanted to run her hands down his pale chest, rake her nails on those hard pectorals and abdomen, but all she could do was sigh against his mouth as he fucked her, half gentle and half rough, their fingers entwining against the headboard.

“Kriff—Rose—” Armitage moaned, pulling away from her mouth to speak, to _breathe._ “You’re so fucking beautiful. How have you pulled me so close to you?”

At his words, she felt a chill sink into her skin, his meaning clear as the sliding of stars as a ship enters hyperspace. He felt an _emotional_ connection to her, more than just the physicality they were experiencing. And she had to admit to herself, at long last, that she felt the same way. It wasn’t love, but it was something beyond what she had envisioned, a connection to him across enemy lines, a connection among two people of different backgrounds, of different worlds.

“Armitage,” she moaned, feeling his cock scrape her walls, each movement sending a ricochet of pleasure and pain through her body. “I’m going to come, sir!” Barely realizing it, she bit down on his lip, hard, loving the feeling of its softness between her teeth. But there was affection laced in the action, too.

She heard him growl quietly at the power within her lips and the short syllable she had spoken, a title of respect. Of power. His hips snapped against hers quickly, back and forth, and she felt him swell inside of her. “Fuck!”

He came, seed spilling into her wantonly, and Rose sighed at the rushing feeling, squeezing his hands tightly. He kept moving within her until she came just moments after, spurred on by his sticky fluids filling her, every part of her pussy dripping.

Rose let out a long moan, and as he released her hands, she ran her hands down his back, across his shoulders, through his hair. “Holy kriff,” she murmured, falling back in a sweaty haze against the sheets. “That was amazing.”

Above her, Armitage sighed and collapsed onto her, his weight a comforting presence. “It was. You were so good for me, little mouse.”

Despite herself, she smiled at the demeaning nickname, though with his venom disappeared, she doubted that there was any disdain leftover there.

With nowhere to go, essentially imprisoned inside this luxurious room by Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader, they fell asleep again, closing their eyes to the artificial morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, feedback, & praise are always appreciated! <3
> 
> the next chapter will be posted soon! happy holidays!! xx


End file.
